Nunca quise hacerte daño
by sarathorthon
Summary: El últmo año de Hogwarts a llegado. La cruda y fría veganza de Voldemort a comenzado,dejando grandes consecuencias a las vidas de los jóvenes despúes de Hogwarts. Engaños, miedo, pasión, desesperación, lucha, oscuridad, angustia, amor, sueños, desilución,


OLA!

Bueno jaja primero me quiero presentar,

Soy sarathorthon, algo nueva en esto de los ff, pero jajajaj en verdad siempre ando por todos lados escribiendo obras de tetaros monólogos novelas, no se siempre escribo me encanta escribir, y siento ganas de publicarlo adaptándolo a Harry Potter, un libro que me encanta, bueno soy de chile, santiago, y tengo 16 años!

BESOS! ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE MI FF! MUCHO MUCHO MUCHO! Que estén muy bien pues cuídense!

P.d: no se por si acaso les quiero decir que mi ff va hacer desde finales de 7 año en adelante….

Ya bueno ahora si que si, acá va mi ff

------------------------------

El silencio reinaba sobre la noche, la luna llena brillaba con gran intensidad, sin embargo la noche era oscura, apestaba a miedo a pánico. Voldemort había comenzado su cruda y fría venganza, donde la compasión por algún ser viviente no existía. Almas inocentes ya habían sido cruelmente asesinadas, y era recién el principio, pues Voldemort no descansaría hasta acabar con una sola persona, Harry Potter, y haría lo que fuese para asesinar a sangre fría al chico que lo detuvo en su época de esplendor.

Hogwarts estaba en estado de alerta, había una extrema seguridad, se hacían ya muy pocas clases, el miedo, la perdida de esperanza se podía ver por todos lados, se podía observar como la oscuridad y el miedo llegaba lentamente a cada uno de los jóvenes, asiéndolos débiles temerosos, sin sueños, el pesimismo los rodeaba, pues pensar que estaban en peligro de muerte en cada momento, lo tenía con los pelos de punta, más encima pensado que sus familias estaban a mayor exposición, cada día se sabían de pocas muertes.

Y de la muerte los alumnos no podían escapar, pues la venganza del Señor tenebroso ya había cobrado la vida de Beth Trouphen, una alumna de 5 año de Revenclaw. No se sabía que hacer, cerrar la escuela de magia y dejar a los alumnos ir, o ocupar el gigantesco castillo como un lugar para refugiarse, aunque sería muy difícil, pues los seguidores del Señor Oscuro ya estaba por todas partes, y ya habían seguidores de él dentro de Hogwarts, pues se sabía de alumnos mortifagos, aunque se desconocían de sus identidades.

No se podía confiar en nadie ya, en nadie, ni en la propia sombra de uno mismo, pues para salvarse los seres humanos son capaces de darle la espalda hasta a sus propios principios, egoísmo con tal de sobrevivir.

Draco Malfoy, estaba sobre su cama aún despierto, pues no lograba conciliar el sueño, estaba en una habitación solo, pues al ser prefecto tenía este privilegio. De pronto sintió que alguien se acercaba a lo lejos, su corazón se puso aún mas frió y dio un gigantesco salto a sentir que alguien tocaba su puerta, el chico lentamente y sin prender la luz, saco la llave de su puerta y la abrió con lentitud, sintió como alguien entro con rápidas a su habitación, pudo reconocer a esa persona por su aroma, Hermione Granger.

La chica se sentó sobre la cama y el chico prendió una pequeña vela de su velador.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto el chico mientras se sentaba a su lado- Sabes que es muy peligroso que camines por Hogwarts a estas horas

-Lose, Quería verte, estaba asustada- el chico abrazo a su novia con fuerza, la quería demasiado, era la única persona lograba que en su corazón se sintiera una pizca de calor, la única persona que lo hacia sentir realmente seguro, la única persona por la cual daría su vida, la única, pues ese privilegio nadie lo tendría, nadie más que ella. Pero si su familia se enterase de cuanto la amaba no se lo perdonarían jamás, pues podría llegar a ser la peor traición que podría cometer

-No te preocupes, todo estará mejor Herm, algún día todo estará mejor- el chico intento sonreírle, cuantas ganas tenía de expresarle todo su amor y grandes sentimientos que sentía hacia ella, siempre le decía que la amaba, pero esas palabras no eran suficientes para expresar tantos sentimientos, no lo eran, y no sabía como desmotárselos, nunca demostraba sus verdaderos sentimientos, una pared separaba su corazón, una pared que esta chica estaba logrando penetrar.

La miro fijamente y beso suavemente los labios de la chica- Herm, todo estará mejor, no te preocupes- la abrazó con fuerza,- no dejaré que nunca nada te ocurra, nunca, siempre te protegeré, siempre ¿Me entiendes?

-Losé Draco, Losé

------------------------------Flash back-----------------------------

-¿Porque me evitas Granger?- El chico con sus ojos grises se acercaba con su eterna mirada de odio hacia Hermione

-Déjame en paz Malfoy, tengo varias cosas que hacer- El chico serró de un portazo las puertas polvorientas de las bodegas de abajo- ¿Que haces¡Déjame en paz!- el chico se le comenzaba a acercar, la chica apenas sostenía los deseos de besarlo, le pego una bofetada con fuerzas mientras se acercaba a la puerta, pero el chico fue más rápido y la tomo de un brazo.

-¿Crees que soy ciego¿Crees que no lo noto¿Crees que no se que me deseas, que me amas¿Crees que no se que no lo puedes aceptar, pero que no te puedes aguantar de besarme?- El chico se veía violento mientras apretaba con fuerza el brazo de la chica.

-¡Suéltame Malfoy, me haces daño!- la chica intentaba apartarse pero no lograba hacerlo

-¡Vamos a hablar de una vez por todas¿Tu crees que para mi todo esto a sido fácil, Pues no Hermione, o lo a sido¡No lo a sido, pero yo ya no puedo más ¡No puedo más¿Me entiendes, no aguanto más Hermione, me costo aceptarlo, pero debo ser honesto por primera vez en mi vida,- se suaviza, se le ve una mirada diferente- Yo te amo Hermione, te amo y te deseo más que a nadie, eres diferente especial, Hemrmione, se que estoy traicionando a mi familia, pero peor sería traicionar mi corazón, te amo Hermione- El chico la beso con gran pasión, sentían como sus cuerpo se invadían de esta.

-Te amo- dijo Hermione mirándolo fijamente- Draco te amo

-Ya no me importa lo que ocurra, quiero estar contigo- la abraza con fuerza- nunca dejare que nada te ocurre, te protegeré siempre¿Me entiendes?

-------------------------Fin Flash Back--------------------

-Draco, es todo esto tan difícil, pensar que en mi misma habitación hay fieles de Voldemort, y no se puede hacer nada, no se puede hacer nada- el chico sintió una punzada en su corazón

-Duerme pequeñita, debes descansar, Duerme pequeñita que mañana hay que continuar- le beso la frente, mientras la abrazaba con fuerza y intentaba conciliar el sueño.

La morena ya se había quedado dormida, la observaba, tan hermosa, tan pura, tan perfecta a sus ojos, si lograban salir con vida de esta oscuridad, se juro a si mismo que enfrentaría a su familia y pasaría el resto de su vida junto a ella.

Hermione dormía tranquilamente, se sentía segura en los brazos de su amdo, sentía que nada ni nadie podría hacerle daño, ella era la persona que más había logrado entrar en su interior.

"_Miro a Hermione dormir, a mi Herm, como me gustaría que el mundo fuera más justo que pudiéramos estar libremente juntos, que no hubieran inconvenientes, que tristeza siento al pensar en la familia que pertenezco, "siempre tan distinguida", me arrepiento de algunas decisiones que e tomado por ella, pero ahí estaba ciego, no veía, esta chica todavía no estaba a mi lado para abrirme los ojos, pero ahora lo a hecho, ahora lo a hecho y cuanto me arrepiento…Desearía no ser tan frío, dejar de ser tan introvertido, poder demostrar lo que siento, poder reír como los demás, poder saltar, gritar, correr, llorar, pero siento que no siento… quisiera dejar de ser una roca, pero nadie me puede ver débil nadie puede verme alegre, nadie puede conocerme¡Maldito orgullo¡Maldito orgullo y arrogancia, que no los puedo dejar ir, ya se han transformado en parte de mi ser, quisiera demostrar que también siento….Herm todo esto no es justo para ti, no lo es, seres como tu están para salvar a este mundo, y no para estar con desgraciados como yo, no valgo nada, desearía merecer tanta pureza, lo siento Hermione, pero estoy enamorado de ti, y no se que hacer, la angustia se a apoderado de mi, la oscuridad, quisiera despertar de esta pesadilla, pero no lo puedo lograr¡Gritos al vació¡Gritos sentimientos que ni yo mismo logro descifrar¡quiero respirar, Lo siento Herm, no querrás saber que soy en realidad, pero te amo, te amo, y lo siento, realmente a tu lado siento la paz que toda mi vida e buscado, pero aunque desee con todas mis fuerzas que te quedas a mi lado por siempre, eso no ocurrirá, gente como yo debe morir sola, auque por ti, intento cambiar, si supieras a pesadilla que vivo día a día, pero no lo demostrar, mi orgullo mi arrogancia no me lo permitirían"_

El chico logro quedarse dormido en brazos de su novia.

El sol comenzaba a salir, el chico sentía como le llegaba desde la venta a su rostro, causando que se despierte, abrió los ojos con lentitud, ahí estaba Hermione a su lado abrasada a el, se quedo unos minutos contemplando la belleza de la chica. Hacía frío pues estaba sobre la cama, pero la abrasaba con fuerzas ara que ella no sintiera frío. Los días cada vez era más frio, cada vez comenzaban a parecerse a la noche..

La chica con ojos miel abrió sus ojos y le sonrió a Draco, le beso la mejilla

-Más tarde nos vemos- susurro- Gracias- Salio por la misma puerta que en la noche había entrado angustiado, ahora más calmada.

Draco observaba como su amada salía de su habitación, cuanto la amaba si tan solo…

---------------------------

Bueno espero que les aya gustado el primer capitulo, es algo cortito pero es una muy brebe intoroduccion, cuidense.

SaRa


End file.
